Coraline and Norman 6 12 DUI Dad
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Coraline's father Charlie has been taken into custody hench his driving influence making his fourth license removal. It's up to his daughter Coraline, and her ever-loving Norman to accomplish their solving ways to bail him out with a little help from Coraline's mom Mel.
1. Chapter 1

Coraline and Norman 6 1/2 DUI Dad

Author's note: Hey everybody. I apologize for not having been on in months now. I just got busy focusing on my college stuff a bit. And on top of that, I also got busy writing some music since I finally got my Sibelius running again 'cause it couldn't run on my computer before. But anyways, here's the next story of Coraline and Norman

It was such a typical day in Michigan to Oregon and 's parents were purposely tailgating Coraline herself and Norman as a way to come over and visit. Suddenly, nearly after three traffic stops, Coraline's father Charlie almost impacted a pedestrian, then a black and white car swerved in behind on behalf of Mel and Charlie's bumper flashing its red, white and blue lights persistently while wailing. It was Sheriff Hooper on duty. Coraline's parents never thought that this was going to happen ever in their life. But it did. "Wow. Charlie, you've really done it this time," swore Mel. Before Charlie could take another guilty glance of his disappointed wife, Sheriff Hooper appeared on their driver's window with his report note pad. Then the moment came right when he told busted Charlie to step out of the car, put his arms and hands behind his back, and applied the handcuffs. Thus, Charlie Jones is under arrest for his fourth DUI license removal.  
"I can't believe this is the fourth time already," murmured Mel with her hands placed against her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Coraline and Norman 6 1/2 Ch.2

Coraline and Norman clearly saw what just happened. So as soon as they already pulled over, they scuffled to Coraline's parents car. "Well what should we do now, mom?!" cried Coraline. "I don't know, Coraline. But as far as I'm concerned, I guess we're just going to have to be away from dad for a while. I'm awfully sorry this has happened to us," her mom answered in deep despair. "Don't worry, Mrs. Mel Jones, I'll surely do my very best to solve this problem and get your husband back," Norman comforted. "Thanks, Norman. I really appreciate you for your kindness," Mel replied impressed with Norman's sign of hope.  
He and Coraline soon headed back to their car and drove back home. Mel was still in her car upset until Sheriff Hooper came upon her. "Excuse me mam, would you like to wait for the tow-truck to escort you to your destination? Because we got to get out out of this road now. We're creating traffic." "Oh absolutely no thanks, sheriff. I'll drive," Mel replied. "You sure?" "Yes, sheriff. Trust me. I drive better than my husband." "Alright then. Have a nice day," Sheriff Hooper concluded. They each drove off one at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Coraline and Norman 6 1/2 Ch.3

Back at home, Coraline and Norman sat in their living room thinking really hard until the idea was found too obvious. "Hey Coraline, have we ever even thought about using our piggy banks?" "No. We actually have not. Why?" "Cause all we have to do is just bail him out." "Oh yeah! We can use our piggy banks to do that! As always, you are a genius, Norman." "Very well then. Let's go ahead count those coins of ours." They dashed to their storage closets, pulled out all of their coin banks and dumped them in the living room and started counting.

Meanwhile, Coraline's mom called. Coraline answered. "Have you and Norman figured anything out yet?" She asked. "We actually have, mom!" "Oh yeah? Well what's this idea?" "Well Norman and I have decided to use our piggy banks in order to bail dad out."

"Well that is very clever of you two. Hey I'll talk you later, Coraline. I'm pulled over on the side of the road. And I need to drive out of road is giving me the creeps." "Okay bye." They hung up and Coraline continued counting her coins with Norman.


	4. Chapter 4

Coraline and Norman 6 1/2 Ch. 4

Hours later, they were done counting while Norman finished up his written calculations. "Okay. I just this is enough," Norman summed. Till then, Coraline's mom came just in time. The three of them both had a late lunch eating leftovers in the dining room especially after all that time Coraline and Norman spent counting all of their coins. As soon they were finished eating, they headed out to the nearest bail bond center they can find.


	5. Chapter 5

Coraline and Norman 6 1/2 Ch.5

After cruising around, they've reached their destination. "Good evening, sir. We're here to spend these coins to bail my girlfriend's dad out," Norman greeted the manager behind the counter. "Well that sure is a lot of coins you got there. Hey you mind if I count them myself? I simply just need to know if it's enough." "Go ahead, sir. Take your time," Norman replied maturely. He and Mel began playing with their smartphones with Coraline alone rather playing with her portable radio she managed to bring while they waited for the manager to finish counting the coins.

In just several minutes instead of almost an hour, the manager was done counting. "Done!" He exclaimed quite surprisingly. "Well is it enough?" Norman asked. "Officially yes, it is enough." "Alright. Thank you so much, Mister! I'm just so glad now to get my dad out of his misery!" Coraline appreciated with excitement. "Well your very welcome,Miss. Alright then. I recommend you guys sign this form to finalize the bail," the manager proceeded handing out the forms.


	6. Chapter 6

Coraline and Norman 6 1/2 Ch.6

The form was complete and the three headed to Blithe Hollow jail headquarters. "Hi. We're here to give you this form to bail my girlfriend's father."Okay right this way," said the front-counter cop leading them to Charlie Jones cell. He was just so surprised to see them. "Oh hey you three. What do you guys doing here?" "Mr. Jones, we are officially here to bail you out," Norman answered with pride. The front-counter cop began to unlock the bars. "Really? I can get out now?!" He continued with confused excitement. "Yes. Mr. Jones, you may step out of your cell now," replied the front-counter cop. "Well am I glad to be out of jail already. And it's all thanks to you guys!" "You're very welcome, hon. But I clearly suggest you thank these two actually. They were solely the ones who the paid for the bail bond. "You're very welcome", Coraline and Norman said. "Oh it's so nice to have you back, dad!" Coraline cheered. "It sure is, my peach doll."


End file.
